


5:14 (Let's go to sleep)

by shinxtea



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, HyungKyun - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, M/M, More Like Attempt At Fluff, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinxtea/pseuds/shinxtea
Summary: Changkyun wakes up and doesn't know what to do so he can go back to sleep. Hyungwon finds him at the balcony. They count stars.





	5:14 (Let's go to sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work on ao3. Please enjoy!

Changkyun wakes up and glances at the digital clock located on the table.

**4:17 A.M.**

It is still too early to be up and about. Even the early bird named Kihyun is still sound asleep. But somehow he couldn't go back to sleep. He is wide awake at the exact moment and he doesn't know what to do so he could go back to sleep. He decides to climb down from his bed, his feet landing slowly and steadily on the floor as to not wake anyone up. It works. He picks up his own hoodie thrown haphazardly on the floor just beside the closet and puts it on, walking out of the bedroom. He stands outside the bedroom, eyes blinking to scan his surrounding. It's dark.

It's still so early.

Changkyun sniffs, but it comes out more like a snort and walks to the living room. The space is lit dimly with Minhyuk's cute nightlight, a gift from a fan, and Changkyun looks around for a while. The living room is neat, saved for an empty glass on the coffee table. He figures it might have been Hoseok's. Kihyun, and maybe the other members whom he successfully dragged along with him last night must have cleaned the place while Changkyun slept. He then sits on the sofa, legs spread apart without a care and sighs. He gazes lazily at the clock on the DVD player.

**4:24 A.M.**

Time really does move slowly when you want it to be quicker, Changkyun notes to himself. He lays down and rolls on the sofa, feeling cold all of the sudden. Is he expecting something? Or rather, someone?

Minutes pass and Changkyun is still not sleepy. He wants to sleep again. Tomorrow, no, today will be a hectic day. Their schedule is packed. He knows he will be fine even if he does not go back to sleep right now, but he still wants to sleep more, just to appreciate his precious, allocated rest time.

Changkyun sits up and stretches, his body making cracking and popping sounds. He rises from the sofa and walks towards the bedroom, only to stop as he holds the door handle. Somehow, he is suddenly drawn to the balcony. He is cold, freezing even, but he couldn't help but wonder if there would be stars in the sky right now.

Walking away from the bedroom, Changkyun silently unlocks and opens the sliding door, letting the cool wind blows to his face. He closes his eyes. His hands find their own way to his hoodie pocket and rest there for warmth. Inhaling, Changkyun steps out to the balcony and leans on the rail, his head looking up the sky.

The stars are there, right above him, much to Changkyun's delight and he smiles. He could count them as there are only few of them. Changkyun thinks it is better than none at all. He sees a red blinking light moving above and notes to himself that it is just an airplane passing by at such early hour. He closes his eyes again.

"Hey."

Changkyun's eyes open abruptly as he hears the familiar voice. He turns his head and is met with a tall figure. The person (which Changkyun silently thanks God it is one and not a ghost) walks slowly towards him, his eyes droopy as always.

"Hyungwon-hyung," Changkyun said, voice hoarse but he's smiling. He waits until Hyungwon walks closer, stands beside him and leans onto the rail, almost mirroring what he's doing. Hyungwon's eyes look extra sleepy than normal, they're nearly closing.

"Can't sleep?" the elder of the two asked.

"Yeah. I woke up suddenly and can't go back to sleep. How about you, hyung?"

"I just came out of the bathroom and saw the sliding door opened," Hyungwon stops and yawns. He rubs his eyes. "I just know it's you, that's why I went out."

Changkyun exhaled and smiled. He studies the elder's face silently. "Are you sleepy?"

"I always do," Hyungwon chuckles, his head tilts to the left, to where Changkyun stands.

"Go back to sleep then."

"Mhmm.." Hyungwon hums, his eyes blinking sleepily. "Not until you do too."

Neither of them says anything for a while. It is a comfortable silence. Somehow after some time, Changkyun realizes Hyungwon's arm is resting comfortably around his shoulders. Slowly, Changkyun leans in to the elder and sighs contently. Hyungwon seems to be more awake now, his eyes scanning the sky.

"Are you counting the stars?" Changkyun inquires. Hyungwon cranes his head further upwards before his eyes gaze at Changkyun's.

"Yeah. There are 9 stars."

"I see 10 of them though," Changkyun says, his eyes not leaving the elder. Hyungwon blinks and his eyes are back again to watch the sky.

"Really?"

"One of them is you," Changkyun says.

Hyungwon snorts and Changkyun laughs. The elder pinches the maknae's cheek playfully, as if to give him a lesson.

"Where did you learn that? Honestly, I need to keep my eyes on you," Hyungwon shakes his head, trying to look disappointed. He fails.

"Maybe you need to. You have to watch out."

"You know I will," Hyungwon answers in a half-chuckle. Changkyun is happy he made the other smiles.

The silence is back again. Changkyun and Hyungwon just stare at each other, a smile adorning each of them.

"Let's go back to sleep," Changkyun says.

Hyungwon nods. His smile still lingers on his face. Changkyun's hand holds Hyungwon's as they leave the balcony. Hyungwon shuts the door and the two walk to their separate bedrooms.

"Good night," Changkyun lets go of the elder's hand, and he waves a little.

"Good night," Hyungwon rolls his eyes, smirking a little. Both of them knows it's stupid. It's already early morning but they're bidding each other _good night._

But they both know nothing is wrong with that.

Changkyun climbs back onto his bed after closing the bedroom door. His eyes heavy and he feels content. Before he closes his eyes, he glances at the digital clock and reads the time silently.

**5:14 A.M.**

* * *

Changkyun and Hyungwon sleep for a solid 2 hours before waking up to the sound of Kihyun yelling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I was supposed to post a ChangKi fic before this but that one takes too long to finish haha.  
> This fic is non-betaed so I'm sorry for any inaccuracy.
> 
> Comments make me happy!


End file.
